


It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy, it is disposition alone.

by lahcys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Kaia is alive, OR IS IT, but hey im hopeful, chances are its alt!kaia thats coming back, god or as another version of a canon scene, im getting of track here, im posting this before 15x12, imagine if i could later tag this as missing scene instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahcys/pseuds/lahcys
Summary: “So, that was Dean.”That wasn’t a good sign.“And something happened.”Even worse.“It’s about Kaia.”Oh.-Or, enjoy my mostly self-indulgent dreamhunter fic.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 10





	It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy, it is disposition alone.

_“It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy:-  
it is disposition alone. Seven years would be sufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, seven days are more than enough for others."_

The moment Jody hung up the phone, Claire knew something was wrong. Something about the way Jody’s eyes flashed towards her about twenty seconds into the conversation, the way her forehead frowned in worry. She knew.

“So, that was Dean.” 

That wasn’t a good sign. 

“And something happened.”

Even worse. 

“It’s about Kaia.”

Oh.

Jody takes a deep sigh and takes a seat on the couch across from where Claire is sitting. She looks way too serious for her liking. 

“So, I told you about her alternate version that was in our world for a while, and how she went back to the Bad Place.”

When Jody first told her about who killed Kaia, that it was Kaia who did it, Claire wanted to hunt her down to the end of the earth. Then she heard that this Kaia went back to the Bad Place, and she realized that the only way to avenge Kaia’s death would be to go back to the place she died, the place that was literally Kaia’s worst nightmare. The one thing she wanted more than getting revenge, was to never go back to that place. 

Jody is quiet for a moment, searching for the right words. Not that she believes there are right words for this situation, but the least she can do is try.

“Uhm, Sam and Dean, they found her. They found Kaia and she says that she’s our Kaia, from this universe.” 

And, suddenly, just like that, everything around her stops. Claire can hear her own heartbeat rising up. Her head is starting to feel lighter and lighter, trying to process what she had just heard. 

Kaia. 

She’s alive. 

(Might be, Claire tells herself, they’re not sure yet. She can’t let herself have hope yet.) 

“I…” Claire starts, the rest of the sentence getting stuck in her throat. She shakes her head a little before starting again. “So what now?” 

“Sam and Dean thought we could drive out there, to check it out yourself. But if you want, I can just go myself, I can check it out on my own, you don’t have to go until we know for sure.” 

No matter how badly Jody wants it to be the real Kaia, she absolutely doesn’t want to put Claire through losing her again. She saw how much Claire was hurting the first time, how much it affected her. She is scared to see what would happen to Claire if she has to go through all that again. 

Claire starts to laugh a little at that. She knows Jody just wants to protect her but there is no way she can sit this one out. Even if the chance that it is her (their, Claire corrects herself.) Even if the chance that it is their Kaia is so minuscule you can’t even see it with the naked eye, she has to go and see for herself. 

“No.” Claire states decisively, “I’m coming.” 

Jody knows that there is no arguing with Claire’s decision, if the tone in her voice didn’t give her away, it would be the look in her eyes. A look of pure determination. 

They gather some supplies and extra clothes quickly before getting into Jody’s car and making their way towards Kansas.

* * *

Claire has been quietly staring out of the window for about 60 miles now. 61 when Jody finally breaks the silence.

“You wanna talk about it?” Jody asks lightly, in the hopes that making it sound like a casual question will make Claire more likely to not instantly shut her down.

“Talk about what?” Claire lies straight through teeth. She knows exactly what Jody means, she just doesn’t know if she’s ready to actually say it out loud.

Jody grimaces at her response, she saw that one coming, but she’s not going to give up easily. 

“About Kaia, about you and Kaia, about how you felt about her, take your pick.” 

Claire clenches her teeth, “I barely knew her,” she lets out in a steadily controlled tone. That is what she tells herself, she barely knew her. Every time she wakes up in a cold sweat at night, seeing the life leave Kaia’s eyes, feeling her hand lose its power, slowly losing touch of her own. Every time she tells herself that, it’s nothing, she knew Kaia just for a couple of days, she’s just being dramatic. 

“Have you ever read Sense and Sensibility?” Jody suddenly asks. 

Claire shoots her a what-do-you-think-look, Jody looks at her for a moment and continues talking.

“I read it at college, it’s a good book. Anyway, there is this one quote that always stuck with me; ‘it is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy, it is disposition alone. Seven years would be sufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, seven days are more than enough for others.’ It reminds me of you two. I saw how you two were around each other. Like you knew each other for years.” 

The trees by the road go by fast, too fast for her to actually see one on its own, without it blurring into everything around it. Claire can’t look anywhere else.  
She doesn’t let herself think about Kaia much, but when she does, when she allows herself to indulge in it for just a moment, she likes to think about the future. Or, more specifically, the future where things had gone differently, a future they could have had, a maybe someday. 

Claire is still looking out of the window when she finally responds. 

“I just…” Claire sighs, “I just, I don’t know. I liked talking with her. It just felt like I could trust her. I don’t have that with a lot of people.”

* * *

They spend another three hours in relative silence before they pull up to the bunker. When the motor shuts off, they both stay still. Taking just one moment to prepare themselves. 

Jody begins talking first.

“You think you can do this?”

Claire takes a breath and decisively answers, “yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

[they open the door with an extra key they got for emergencies, maybe its raining idk]

When they open the door, it’s dark inside. A few steps further they see the light burning in the living area of the bunker. 

They see Sam and Dean standing with their backs to them, in front of the table.

And between them, sitting on a chair facing Sam and Dean is Kaia. 

Her hoodie seems dirtier, her hair seems messier and her skin seems paler. But it’s Kaia.

When they hear Jody and Claire come in, all three look up at the same time. Sam and Dean start walking towards them while Kaia stays seated. When she catches a glimpse of Claire’s face she instantly lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Claire,” she breathes out as a tiny smile forms.

Instantly, Claire stops walking, her eyes glued to Kaia’s. 

In the time it takes Sam and Dean to meet them halfway, neither Claire or Kaia look away. 

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Sam has a small, polite smile on his face. “We didn’t really know what to do.”

“The alternate version of her did try to kill us just a couple times,” Dean continues, “but, you know, if it is her…” His voice trails off, his eyes following Claire’s gaze that is still directed at Kaia. 

“Let me talk to her,” Claire states, still not looking anywhere else. 

She walks towards the table where Kaia is still sitting, her shoulders a bit slumped in exhaustion, but when Claire comes near, she straightens up a bit. Her smile only brightens. 

“Hi,” Kaia starts softly, unsure of what to say. 

Claire swallows audibly before talking, forcing all the emotion out of her voice. 

“Look, here’s the thing. Either you’re the evil you and this is some trick to kill us all, or you are somehow alive and you. Any way you can prove who you are?”

Sam and Dean already vaguely mentioned the fact that apparently she had a doppelgänger somehow show up and tried to kill both of them. She is definitely planning on asking about that but now is not the time, they need to trust her first. 

“Okay, uh,” Kaia begins to think, “we went to the Bad Place together, to save Sam and Dean. And then when we were almost at the rift someone showed up and threw a spear at us and I pushed you out of the way and then it hit me and I’m honestly not sure what happened between then and now, I don’t remember anything specific, just… being in the Bad Place.”

Dean, who is now standing behind Claire with Sam and Jody, shakes his head at Claire. 

“The evil Kaia was there too, it doesn’t prove anything,” he says in a low voice. 

Kaia hears this too and continues talking, “that scar, on your forehead,” she gestures at Claire, “you tell everyone it’s from some barfight, but really, it’s from a ‘heroic battle’ with a doorknob. You told me that that night on the porch.”

Both Kaia and Claire are quiet now, looking into each other's eyes until a small smile starts to appear on Claire’s face. She has never told anyone about that, only Kaia. 

Claire turns around to the people who are anxiously watching the exchange behind her before confidentially saying,

“It’s her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later and we are still missing dreamhunter. After the Drowning trailer, I got back on obsession and wrote this on a whim. 
> 
> I wanna add two more chapters to this fic, but knowing me we can't be sure of when that would be happening.


End file.
